Blaster
Mecha Carta Holy Grail "When the music is rockin', I'm a rollin'." Blaster finds all kinds of Earth music interesting, but it's rock n' roll -- good, hard, and loud -- that really sparks his circuits. He's sure to be in the forefront of any situation he's involved in. As an AM/FM stereo cassette player he can perform as a tape deck, as well as receive radio signals of all frequencies with power outputs as low as 1/1,000,000 of a watt. When acting as Autobot communications center, Blaster can transmit up to 4000 miles. He carries an electro-scrambler gun that has the power to disrupt electrical devices. Skills: Communications, Satellite Communications, Laser Communications Behind The Music * MUSH theme states that Soundwave created most of the Decepticon casettes himself. The Autobot casettes were regular 'Bots who volunteered to be reconfigured into tapes. * As such, Blaster doesn't share the same relationship with his tapes that his Decepticon counterpart does. Instead of a master or fatherly figure, Blaster is more of their commanding officer or partner with more pull. * Blaster's electro-scrambler gun looks like a silenced tactical-stocked sniper pistol. Dope. * Blaster's fighting style is a rhythmic hybrid of various kickboxing practices (Savate, Muay Thai, Sanda) that he affectionately refers to as Dance Fu. * Blaster knows how to clog dance. * Blaster, the self-proclaimed Maestro of Music, is well versed in the techniques and abilities of DJ-ing. Do allow him to rock your party. * Blaster is the father to a crab that he has named M.C. which likely stands for Move the Crowd or My Crab. Who knows. Sometimes M.C. is Male and other times it is Female. * Blaster is voiced by: His Player. Music Is My Savior King of Rock - Run DMC ♬ -- "What's My Name?" Blaster considers himself to be the king of rock. To him, there is none higher. Sucka Decepticons should call him sire. To burn his kingdom, you must use fire. And he won't stop rockin' 'til he gets retired. Roll Out - Miracle of Sound ♬ -- "Ain't No Party Like An Autobot Party Cuz An Autobot Party Don't Stop!" Blaster is an Autobot through and through. His dedication and loyalty to the Autobot cause is unwavering and cannot be questioned. He fights for his AutoBros without hesitation or question. He presents himself with such loud and proud Autobot pride that it may even be too much at times. Either way, you can always count on him to roll out. How You Like Me Now? - The Heavy ♬ -- "Are You Ready For This?" Blaster subscribes to the Underestimated Underdog School of Combative Actions. While he may fall many times against his opponents, he will always return to battle with a renewed spark and ready to make some noise. Ain't Gonna' Hurt Nobody - Kid 'N Play ♬ -- "Chill." Blaster lives for the chance to just kick it. The war is annoying, more than anything and Blaster thrives on just kicking back and having a good time. He would rather get his party on than fight on. Here Comes The Boom - Nelly ♬ -- "Squad Up!" Blaster is the Leader of the Tape Squad of the Autobots. Leave it up to him to lead his classic brethren into battle and beyond. When they come, they come both hard and correct. Cons don't really want it now... Regulate - Nate Dogg & Warren G ♬ -- "Autobots! Mount Up!" Blaster considers himself to be a communications beast and from that basis he prides himself on keeping the Autobots abreast of any and all situations that may be brewing on the opposite side of this war. He looks at the Autobots as his crew, his gang and he will vocally lead them to victory. Or as he likes to call it: "The A-Funk Era." Comin' In Hot - Hollywood Undead ♬ -- "Get Ya' Party On!" Blaster is all about the music that gets mechs up and on their feet. He's all about making sure that any place or party that he's in is bumping something nice. He's not about to let anyone stand on the wall on his watch. If Blaster's in the place, it's a party. Combat situations included. Bawitdaba - Kid Rock ♬ -- "My Mechas." Blaster loves music so much that he can actually communicate with nothing more than lyrics of songs or even the songs themselves. So what happens when he needs to get the Tape Squad to his location for some throw downs or more? Well, he just sends out the Bawitdaba call for them to come up jump the boogie. Radio - LL Cool J ♬ -- "I'm Sorry, If You Can't Understand. But I Need A Radio Inside My Hand!" Blaster's Alternate Mode is the only thing that it could possibly be for him to function properly and without actually feeling as though his talents are being wasted. Blaster's connection to music is so strong that the only alt mode that he could ever really define him is the Boombox. My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light 'Em Up) - Fall Out Boy ♬ -- "My Turn." Blaster is fueled by the sound of music. He considers anything and everything done by the Decepticons (or any source of evil) to be a personal attack against the stability of the universe and the universal language of music. With that in mind, Blaster will go to great lengths to return the favor, as it were, and punish those that dare to try and take away the emotional rollercoaster that music brings to the table. Also, this song represents just how much Blaster rivals Soundwave. Tape Squad aka: T-Squad, T.S. The Tape Squad, for all intents and purposes, is a Gang. A Crew. A Squad that may be unofficial in Autobot Chain of Command, but that's kind of the way that Blaster likes it. From the Cybertronian Streets to Beyond, the Tape Squad is Blaster's immediate Go To choice when it comes to battling his foes. Theme: Lean Back - Terror Squad ♬ Motto: "Face The Music." Roll Call ; Rewind : aka TMI : Highlight Track: Rewind - Nas ♬ ; Eject : aka Madden aka E.A. : Highlight Track: Oh! - Union Turnpike ♬ ; Ramhorn : aka Childish Rambino : Highlight Track: Welcome to the Jungle - Guns 'n Roses ♬ ; Steeljaw : aka Track Star : Highlight Track: Dog Eat Dog - AC/DC ♬ ; Grand Slam : aka Vet : Highlight Track: War - Edwin Starr ♬ ; Raindance : aka First Class : Highlight Track: Make It Rain (Remix) - Various Artists ♬ ; Mute : aka Silent Knight : Highlight Track: Enjoy The Silence - Depeche Mode ♬ Props: * Got mad banged up on an infiltration mission. Got some good data, though. Worth It! ; Spindrift : aka Dillo : Highlight Track: Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap - AC/DC ♬ Album Covers BLST4.jpg BlasterVSSoundwavetapes.png BLST3.jpg BlasterInsideCosmos.jpg BLST5.jpg GhettoBlaster.jpg KingOfRock.jpg SoundBlaster.jpg BigBlastin.jpg Spotlight: Blaster 2019 *Autobot Special Ops CoC Meeting *Autobot Special Ops Staff Meeting *Rough Homecoming 2020 *The Trial of Doubleback 2022 *Grand Theft Kazakstan 2028 *Hephaestus: Hostage Rescue 2029 *The Battle Of Vernier *Stolen Thunder *Power Armour Old-Skool Style *The Body In Question *Busting Bjork *Mission Improbable *Russian Risk:Tangle In Tunguska *America's Best Store *A-Mart *To Serve And Protect *Showdown in the Dusty Streets *Autobot Free For All 2029 *Onslaught Conquers the Moon *Downtime on Nebulos *More Than Meets The Eye Finale - Part 2 *More Than Meets The Eye Finale - Part 3 2031 *A Trip to Torqulon, Part 2 *Lesson from the Bottom of a Bottle *Maybe Memories? *Ship Up Or Ship Out 2034 *Dance Dance Introspection *Everyone Gets Crabs *2034 Olympics: So You Think You Can Dance *Mausoleum Investigation *2 & Under FFA *Blast! The Players Ball *Current: Jay *Former: Dinobut, Astracius